Idiotic & Oblivious
by sukarettimay
Summary: He was just the idiotic swordsman, and she was just the oblivious mage. But no matter what, they could somehow make it work. [Multiple One-shots about SharrYamu not related to each other unless stated] [Previously known as Polar Opposites]
1. 1: drunk

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi in any way, shape, or form.**_

* * *

><p>The night sky was beautiful at this time, Yamuraiha discovered a while ago. It was a shade of blue, a dark shade reminding her so closely of the waves of the ocean as they lolled onto the beaches of Sindria. Stars sprinkled the skies, winking back down at her as she stood in the sand. Her hands clutched her staff loosely. Its bumpy surface felt slightly rough against her palm, but she paid no mind to its touch as she stared at the sky.<p>

There was a party in the kingdom, celebrating the safe return of King Sinbad (who had just about crossed the line between sober and drunk). She could hear the music that rang through the town, friends and citizens of the country all enjoying their time in the streets of the kingdom. A breeze combed through her hair, causing the blue strands to fly, floating gently back down as the wind died down.

She smiled, perfectly content.

"Yamuraiha!" A shout caught her attention. The said mage turned her head towards the source, catching the sight of a waving hand of a blonde girl standing on top of the cliff.

Her smile widened, as she returned Pisti's greeting.

"Come on, Yamu!" Pisti called from the cliff, one hand cupped around her lips to amlipfy her voice. "Let's go to the party!"

"Alright, just wait there then!" She called back. Hopping sideways onto her staff, she cast gravity magic onto it and lifted herself from the beach. Pisti grinned as the blue haired mage stepped onto the rocky surface of the cliff.

"Come on, let's go!" The blonde cheered, tugging onto Yamuraiha's wrist.

Half an hour later found the mage sitting at one of the tables, her plate half-finished. The other female general of Sindria disappeared into the crowd, leaving Yamuraiha to her own devices at the table.

_"Have fun a little, Yamu!" _Pisti had said to her before bounding away.

A small sigh escaped her lips, as she leaned her head onto her propped up hand, her other hand gripping her silver spoon. She pushed what was left of her fish around her plate, before finally scooping it up into her spoon. She was just about to deliver the cooked sea dwelling creature to her parting lips when-

"Yamu-chwan!" She jumped as two strong arms wrapped around waist. Whipping around, Yamuraiha lifted a hand, ready to smack whoever scared her when she stopped.

Blinking, she questioned if her eyes were lying. "S-Sharrkan?"

The former Heliohapt prince was grinning, a look Yamuraiha never saw directed at her. Bewildered, she squinted. She took note of reddened cheeks of the swordsman, and immediately she knew what was up.

"Sharrkan-kun miss you Yamu-chwan!" _Yamu-chwan...?_ She repeated confusedly in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sharrkan rubbed his face against her back, the signature white hair of his people somewhat tickling the skin of her back. She squealed in surprise.

"Y-you're drunk, you stupid swordsman." Yamuraiha stuttered, attempting to pull herself away from the vice grip he had on her. "Stop that and go hit on some random girl."

Sharrkan ignored her, as she swatted at his face with a scowl. "But Sharrkan-kun doesn' like anyone but Yamu-chwan~" He purred, gripping her tighter.

Yamuraiha looked down at him, the sight of his lopsided smile heating up her cheeks. Clenching her teeth, she made an effort to stand, using the table as support as the swordsman leaned onto her.

"Come on," She grounded out, as she dragged Sharrkan away from the table, grabbing her staff on the way. _Dear Solomon, how much does this guy weigh?_ She thought, struggling to move him. "Let go so that I can put you on my staff."

Sharrkan pouted cutely. "No." He said. "Sharrkan-kun wan's Yamu-chwan t' carry 'im!" The excited smile of his told her he wasn't joking, she realized with a sigh.

Crouching slightly, she adjusted the swordsman's arms so that they hung off her shoulders. The Heliohaptian towered over her, making it hard for her to walk. The swordsman leaned his head onto hers, adding onto the extra weight. Flinching as she felt Sharrkan inhale deeply, she tilted her head upwards.

"Ne~ Yamu-chwan smell pr'tty~" Sharrkan mumbled into her hair.

She blushed. "Sh-Shut up..." She snapped back halfheartedly as she continued to trek forwards.

Their trip was quiet, excluding the occasional drunken comment from Sharrkan, as they weaved through the crowd of party-goers. Soon, they approached the steps of the palace.

Never in her time living in Sindria had the staircase looked so _intimidating._

Usually, it wouldn't have been a problem for her, considering she had her staff to fly on. But unlike other days, she had a drunken Sharrkan who was clutching her like she was a plush toy.

Inhaling deeply, Yamuraiha nudged the swordsman. But apparently, she nudged him a little too hard, and his arms slipped from around her shoulders. Losing his balance, Sharrkan did what only a man whose vision and thoughts was slightly blurred from the alcohol, and groped the air, grabbing onto the first thing he could.

Coincidentally, the first thing his hands clutched onto were Yamuraiha's breasts.

Yamuraiha froze.

"Eh?" He questioned drunkenly as he groped her chest, a new found revelation striking him. A lopsided grin spread across his face. "You chest is so sof' Yamu-chwan!"

"AIYEEE!" She squealed, flailing her arms around. Her face was burning. "GET OFF ME Y-YOU PERVERT!" Finally landing a hit on him, Sharrkan let go, falling to the ground. Yamuraiha watched as he made an attempt to get up, seething.

Clutching her staff, she raised it up, and cast the gravity spell on it. Scowling, she pulled the swordsman up from his awkward turtle position on the ground, and lowered her staff so she could dump him on it.

"Y-You stay there from now on!" She screeched, pointing at him as she shook with embarrassment. Gulping at the small pout that made its way onto the swordsman's face, she huffed, turning towards the stairs. "There's no way I'm carrying you now."

Lowering the gravity of the staff, it floated, with Sharrkan clutching onto it loosely. Yamuraiha kept the staff behind her, as she trudged lethargically up the steps.

A long few minutes later, the two found themselves past the stairs, and walking (floating, in Sharrkan's case) the halls of the palace. Yamuraiha's footsteps echoed through the empty castle, and she realized that not even the staff was in the palace. Another revelation hit her. They were the only ones there.

Sneaking a glance back at the white haired swordsman, she nearly face palmed. The idiot was hanging upside down, resembling a sloth almost, eyes widened in curiosity as he poked the orb that was placed in the top of her staff.

"Sharrkan, stop that." She almost felt like she was talking to a puppy. The said Heliohaptian tilted his head, pausing his actions.

"But s'fun Yamu-chwan!" He whined. With a sigh, Yamuraiha decided ignored him (she already had enough of his crap for one day), and continued on their way to his bedroom.

Turning the corner, they finally reached Sharrkan's assigned room in the palace, much to the relief of the blue-haired mage. She pushed the door open, the creaking of the wooden door seeming amplified in the almost vacant palace.

Sharrkan's room was as simple as any other in the palace, a nightstand pushed next to the bed which sat pushed in the center of the wall with a few decorations of Heliohapt objects hanging off the walls. The window was carved into the opposite stone wall, and she could see the moon that hung in the air, stars winking down at her as they did on the beach.

With a sigh, Yamuraiha struggled to push the swordsman onto the bed. _Come on, you idiot, fall already! _Finally succeeding, Sharrkan dropped onto the bed like a stone.

The mattress squeaked, dipping under the swordsman's weight. Satisfied, Yamuraiha turned, ready to leave when Sharrkan grabbed onto her wrist. _I'm already so tired, what more can this idiot want?_ She thought, turning back with a scowl.

"Sharrkan-kun nee's t' tell Yamu-chwan somethin'..." Sharrkan muttered. "S'really super impor'n..."

Yamuraiha sighed, too tired to snap back, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "What do you need to tell me, Sharrkan?" She inquired.

Sharrkan grinned slightly, gesturing for her to come closer. Raising an eyebrow, the blue-haired mage complied, leaning down a little. "Sharrkan-kun... doesn' hate you... you know that right, Yamu-chwan...?"

Yamuraiha's eyes widened, but she nonetheless nodded. "Yeah, so?"

A small lopsided smile played on his lips. "But do you hate Sharrkan-kun?"

Mouth open agape, Yamuraiha shook her head slowly. "O-Of course not!" She exclaimed. "Even if we are rivals, I can't hate you!"

Sharrkan's smile widened. "Tha's good... Sharrkan-kun wouldn' know wha t'do if the girl he likes hates him..." He mumbled, before falling into her lap as his eyes fluttered closed.

Yamuraiha's eyes widened. Did she hear right? Did he say what she thought he actually said? She shook her head, thinking it was probably just her imagination, but nonetheless, a light pink dusted her cheeks.

She attempted to get up, realizing she couldn't as the weight of the swordsman pinned her down. Eyes drooping tiredly, she looked down at the white-haired general.

"Sharrkan." She nudged his head. Her only response was a groan, and a small shift as the said swordsman adjusted his position. "Sharrkan, wake up you idiot, I need to get up-!"

A small yelp escaped her lips as Sharrkan wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her down next to him. She shifted a little, attempting to make an escape from the caged position that idiot swordsman placed her in, but it only resulted in said idiot swordsman pulling her closer.

Yamuraiha knew that she was blushing for the umpteenth time that night, the heat of her cheeks growing even hotter by the minute. "S-Stupid." She whispered, although she knew that the snoring man wouldn't hear. "Y-You're so stupid!"

But despite her words, a small smile spread across her lips as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to the white haired swordsman.

Feeling the evening of her breaths, Sharrkan opened an eye, and grinned slightly. "You're so cute." He whispered back, pulling her closer. He chuckled, before letting his eyes close, indulging himself into the realm of sleep.

* * *

><p><em>an: Oh Sharrkan-kun. You're so cute when you pretend to be drunk. But you're so dead when Yamu-chan realizes you weren't drunk after all. XD ANYWAYS, I dunno how Sharrkan-kun acts like when he's drunk, but, I have heard that when people get drunk, they tend to mix up their language and do stupid things. Oh yeah. Sharrkan's dialogue isn't grammar mistakes, but drunk talk. And he wasn't really drunk anyways, so whatever. *ahem* SharrYamu is the reason I exist. If you have a prompt for this wonderful pairing, feel free to tell me about it, and I'll try my best to write. 3_

_M'kay baii._

_-Suka-chan_


	2. 2: sew

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi in any way, shape, or form. I want to though. But I don't.**_

* * *

><p>The sound of movement from the room across from his woke up Sharrkan early morning. Eyes twitching, he cracked one open, and raised a hand from his side to scratch his head. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he glanced towards his window, the sky being his source of time.<p>

It was still dark out, the sky painted with shades of blue and purple, the shining white moon high up above the palace. The twinkling of the stars, trillions, showered him, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

_Shf, shf, shf._

Sharrkan's eyebrows furrowed, as he turned towards the muffled source. _What the hell is that? _He thought, irritated.

_Shf, shf, shf._

Silently, he tossed the white sheets that covered his body, and slipped out of his bed. His bare feet landed onto the wooden flooring, and he shuffled towards the door. The moonlight guided him, as he pushed his bedroom door open.

_Shf, shf, shf._

He narrowed his eyes at the door in front of him, the one that was across from his own. Yamuraiha's quarters.

Sharrkan took a step closer, and sure enough, the volume of the movement rose.

With an annoyed spat at the top of his tongue, he neared her door, and the closer he got, the more his ears picked up on her voice.

"_Stupid thing! Why are you so crooked?" _It was most definitely Yamuraiha's voice. _"Stop being so stubborn and cut straight!"_

With a look of bewilderment spread across his face, he opened the door by just a smudge, wincing at the small creak it made. Fortunately, the blue-haired mage seemed too into whatever she was doing to notice.

He poked his head in, a view of Yamuraiha on top of her bed filling his vision. In one of her hands was a needle, with a thread poked through, and in the other was her signature black hat.

Yamuraiha poked the needle through the cloth of her hat, a look of concentration plastered onto her face. Unfortunately, she accidentally pierced her thumb, a small amount of red liquid building up at the minor wound.

"Ow!" She cried out. Sharrkan watched as her thumb immediately went to her lips, a small amount of concern building up inside him.

He restrained himself from moving, as she stood, grabbing a bandage from her drawer. Wrapping it around her finger, she flopped back onto her bed, abandoning her previous task with a tired groan.

It was then when Sharrkan pulled back, shutting the door with a quiet click.

_She can't sew, huh? _A smirk found its way onto his features. _Looks like someone's in need of help._

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen my hat?"<p>

The other Sindrian generals looked at Yamuraiha in confusion, and sure enough, her signature witch hat wasn't nestled onto her blue hair as per usual.

Ja'far frowned, eyeing how odd the unhelmeted head of the resident mage seemed. "I don't recall seeing it in any of the other rooms this morning." The other generals nodded their heads in agreement. "Don't you usually keep it near your bedside?"

Yamuraiha sighed. "I do, but when I reached for it this morning, all I grabbed was the air."

"You know, I haven't seen Sharrkan since breakfast." Pisti pointed out. "Maybe he has something to do with your hat."

Yamuraiha's blue eyes narrowed at the name, the new revelation hitting her. She scanned the generals and sure enough only the white-haired swordsman wasn't present. _Of course._ She snarled in her mind as she nodded her head in thanks to Ja'far. _It always has to do with that moronic swordsman._

"What happened to your finger, Yamu?" The blonde girl cut off her train of thought abruptly. "You seem tired, too. Are you alright?"

Yamuraiha's attention snapped back into reality, as she looked downwards towards the bandage she wrapped around her index finger the night before.

"Oh um… I accidentally… cut myself while practicing my magic late last night…?" It was more of a question than a statement, the nervousness clearly evident in her tone. No one could act upon it though, when she quickly continued. "I gotta find that idiot now, so, I'll see you later guys."

Turning away from the other generals, she scowled, marching to where she knew where he had to be.

* * *

><p>"Sharrkan!" The loud screech of the raging blue haired woman caught his attention.<p>

The Heliohaptian swordsman turned his gaze from his black sword towards his doorway, where Yamuraiha, without her hat, stood fuming. He noticed, with a small smirk that she was pouring out anger.

"Oh hey, Yamu, I didn't see you there." Sharrkan greeted cheerily. "Can I help you?" He laughed inwardly at the seething essence under her smile.

"Well, yes actually." Yamuraiha forced a grin onto her face. "Have you seen my hat anywhere?"

Sharrkan rose a brow. "Oh did you lose it?" He questioned mockingly. "I didn't notice."

Yamuraiha's eye twitched in annoyance as she inhaled deeply. _That lying bastard..._ "Yes, I did lose it." She confirmed with clenched teeth. "I was hoping to see if you saw it anywhere."

"Whoops, sorry Yamu, I don't think I've seen it anywhere." The slight twinkle in his eye irritated her to no end, and she finally snapped.

The false "nice girl" mask crumbled, as the blue haired mage growled in anger. "Cut the crap, you idiot swordsman!" She sneered. "Where is my hat?"

Sharrkan's eye twitched at the insult, cursing himself for the fall of his casual act. "What did you just call me, you stupid mermaid?"

"I CALLED YOU AN AN IDIOT SWORDSMAN! AND WHEN I _ASK_ FOR MY HAT, I _EXPECT_ MY HAT!"

Ignoring the last sentence, Sharrkan fumed. "I AM NOT AN IDIOT YOU LITTLE BOOKWORM! AND I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T TAKE YOUR HAT!"

Yamuraiha scoffed. "As if I'll believe that! All the existing evidence points to you and you only!" She sneered. "It's _rude_ to steal someone else's belongings, you thief!"

"For the _last time, you brainless fish, I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR HAT!"_

"I _AM NOT_ A BRAINLESS FISH!"

"AND I'M NOT A THIEF!"

"OH YES YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT-"

"JUST GIVE ME MY DAMN HAT BACK SHARRKAN!"

Sharrkan flinched at the loud volume of her shout, although quickly passed it off as nothing as he scratched his head. His eyebrows furrowed, an annoyed look glazing over his eyes, but he didn't act upon it. "Fine," he snapped, trying to calm himself, although the exasperated sigh fooled not even himself, "just wait."

He slipped off his bed, walking over to his closet. He pulled out a familiar black hat, but that wasn't what made her eyes widen. The hat was different, it had a new appearance but what was it?

Ignoring the slight change for the moment, Yamuraiha growled. "So you did take my hat, prick!" She hissed, ready to pounce on him. "I knew I was right!"

Sharrkan rolled his eyes. "And I was right that you are a brainless fish." He retorted. "You are really stupid, you know." He remarked nonchalantly, as he tossed the black hat towards her. Eyes wide with mild surprise, but still tinted with confusion, the blue-haired mage caught it. "And annoying too. Do you know how much time it took to fix that damned hat of yours?"

She was about to snap back, the insult already on the tip of her tongue, when she glanced down at headgear, and noticed something _peculiar_. "Y-You actually fixed it." Her thumb ran over the cloth, almost not feeling the string he used to stitch it back up. She looked up at him. "It's like it's brand new."

Sharrkan shrugged. "It's not like I wanted to fix it, you know, but seeing it so ugly and torn, I knew that it needed an upgrade." was his casual cover. "Besides, it wasn't like you actually had the ability to sew it back together." He teased.

Yamuraiha's eyes narrowed, the emotions of gratitude almost vanishing, teeth clenched with a retort already ready to spit out. But she stopped.

Sighing, she placed the hat atop her head, noticing that the even the little rips from previous battles were sewn shut.

Sharrkan took note of her sigh, and smirked. "Eh? Speechless by my craftsmanship? Of course you are, you should be." He ignored the glare she shot him. "Anyways, I gotta get back to training. You can't have skill like mine by just sitting there and reading books all day." His right hand clutched the handle of his sword as he turned, ready to stroll away.

Eye twitching at the subtle insult, she bit down her reply. "Wait."

The white-haired swordsman rose an eyebrow, head tilted back to have a good view of the blue haired magician. "Hm?" He hummed with a smirk.

"Th-Thank you, Sharrkan." She cursed herself for stuttering. "But," she continued, as she caught sight of his smug smirk, "you still are a stupid bald swordsman who takes other people's things without permission."

Sharrkan grinned. "Yeah," he agreed, "and you're still a brainless fish woman who can't sew."

* * *

><p><em>an: I read on Yamu-chan's wiki page that she sucks at sewing. So, I thought why not make a story of it? ANYWAYS… Thanks for reading, and if you have any ideas for a one-shot feel free to leave it in the reviews of PM me!_

_M'kay baii._

_-Suka-chan_


	3. 3: snake

_**disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape, or form. I still want to though. But I don't.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sharr?"<p>

The white-haired swordsman paused in his practice swings at the air, and turned to his lounging protégée, head tilted slightly.

"Whatcha need?" Sharrkan prompted.

While he was fitting in a little more practice, Alibaba had opted to take a break. While he opposed to the idea of slacking off, Sharrkan decided that he should let his student off for a while, seeing as he had just returned from Magnostadt.

Alibaba looked up, arms crossed behind his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I was just thinking…" He said. "While we were in Magnostadt, Aladdin introduced us to some of his new friends."

"Oh, so you made friends with those magic geeks, huh?"

Alibaba shrugged, knowing that his master wasn't very fond of the magic users. "Yeah, I guess. But, besides that," he continued, "one of them kinda looked like you. He's a Heliohaptian, I think."

Sharrkan took a glance at the blonde boy, sheathing his sword. "Great." He drawled.

Ignoring him, Alibaba went on. "He had a snake around his neck, which was kinda weird 'cause he didn't mind it at all." Alibaba remarked. "And when I asked him about it, he said that all of the higher class Heliohaptians wore snakes to let others know of their nobility."

Sharrkan placed his hands on his hips, a curious look on his face. "Yeah, and?"

Scratching the back of his head almost guiltily, the former Balbadd prince directed his gaze downwards. "Well uh, I kinda overheard from Sinbad that you were a prince, and I know you don't like to talk about your childhood and all but please, just let me ask a question." He cut the older man off, hands automatically rising to placate any oncoming anger, as he sensed the stream of discomfort radiate off of him.

Sharrkan narrowed his eyes. "Depends. What's your question?"

Alibaba hesitated, his pupils locked onto the grass below him. "Uh… Well…" He started, his reluctance painfully obvious. "Where's your snake?"

There was a pause.

His student's eyebrows furrowed, noticing that the older swordsman blanked. "Uh, Sharr?" He called. "Sharr?"

Sharrkan didn't respond, and was instead gazing off into the distance, almost as if he was in a trance.

Alibaba tilted his head slightly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, you know. I mean, I'm curious and all, but it's cool, haha..." He laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"..." The former Heliohapt prince didn't respond. His green eyes were unmoving as he stared off into space, and was quite frankly, freaking him out.

"Sharr?" Alibaba called, concern beginning to surface. "Sharrkan? Hey, Sharrkan!"

* * *

><p><em>::Years ago::<em>

"Aphiuheikus?"" A boyish voice piped. The snake hissed violently away from the boy's inching finger. "Aphiuheikus? Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Another voice, one that was more feminine and annoyed than the first, sighed exasperatedly. "Oh just give it a rest already, Sharrkan." The blue haired girl said from on top of one of the tree stumps. "It's not like it could talk back to you."

"But something's wrong with him, Yamu!" The young Sharrkan protested. "As his friend, it's my duty to find out what's his problem!" He puffed his chest out, a fist clenched over his heart.

"Its _problem_ is you!" Yamuraiha snapped, as Sharrkan deflated dejectedly. "_Obviously_, it doesn't like you!" She narrowed her eyes at the affection the other child was showing to the snake. Huffing, she turned her nose up.

Sharrkan glared at the asinine comment. "As if!" was his retort. "Of course Aphiuheikus likes me! Our friendship runs deeper than the sea!"

"Is that the reason why it's running away from you?" Yamuraiha remarked snidely. "Face it, you fencing freak, it can't stand you!" As if on cue, the snake hissed slithering away from the outstretched hand of the exiled prince.

Sharrkan pouted, reaching out for the snake once more. "That's not true!" He argued. "He's just having a bad day. Right Aphiuheikus?" The cobra snapped his jaw down in response, barely missing the tan fingers of the young swordsman.

Yamuraiha crossed her arms, a disbelieving look plastered onto her face. "Right, it's had a bad day." She repeated, tone laced with sarcasm. Aphiuheikus hissed, which she responded with a glare.

Puffing up his cheeks, Sharrkan huffed, then, "Aphiuheikus doesn't _not_ like me." He insisted. "Right, Masrur?"

The Fanalis, who had been lounging in the branches of a nearby tree, grunted. "I don't wish to be involved in any of your problems."

Tearing up, Sharrkan's lower lip quivered. "Wah! You're so mean, Masrur!" He cried out.

Rolling her eyes as the childish insult, Yamuraiha glanced back at the snake. It was facing her, its eyes narrowed and its tongue flicking erratically. Scowling, Yamuraiha reached out to grab the snake while its owner had his sights another topic. She examined the scales of the reptile, a grin forming on her face. _I have the perfect use for you, little guy. _Pushing herself off the stump, she turned on her heels, making herself ready to walk back to her small laboratory. "You know what, I'll just find out what's wrong myself then, since you're so intent on figuring out this mystery."

Sharrkan's head snapped towards the smiling blunette, eyes widened. "No wait!" He yelped in protest.

"What's wrong?" She smiled mischievously. "It's obvious that rather than listening to your attempts of getting a snake to talk to you, I need to step in."

The swordsman narrowed his eyes. "You're gonna do something to him, aren't you!" He accused viciously.

"Oh, how dare you accuse me of such a thing!" She tutted, hand squeezing the cobra tightly. "I would never!"

"Yeah you would!" Sharrkan hissed. "I wonder what happened to that frog you brought to your lab just a week ago!"

Yamuraiha tsked, hair flying slightly as she stuck her nose into the air. That frog had indeed been tested on, and the result was rather _tiny_ but as if she'd tell him that. "Is it so wrong to keep pets in my workspace?" She inquired rhetorically, beginning to stroll towards the castle. "Now if you'll _excuse me,_ I have to go research this snake here."

Sharrkan cried out, hands flailing wildly as he attempted to grab hold of his snake. His attempts were proven to fail, as Yamuraiha only laughed. With tears building up in the corners of his eyes, the Heliohaptian swordsman yelled out as he tried to catch up with her.

"No wait, come back, Masrur, help!"

* * *

><p><em>::Present Day::<em>

He blinked his eyes, shaking himself out of his little reverie. Scratching the back of his head with a sigh, he remained silent as he recalled his snake.

"Sharrkan?" Alibaba was still calling out to him, he realized. Still waiting for an answer.

Blinking away the tears that were building up, he took a deep breath and looked straight into his pupil's eyes.

"It ran away."

* * *

><p>Sunlight peeked through the blinds, pouring into the room. A blue haired woman was seated at the wooden desk, a plate in front of her as she worked.<p>

She broke off a piece of her snack, several crackers and cheese, and flicked it into the small cage that held a certain rodent.

"I know I've said this many times before already, but I'm sorry for turning you into a rat." Yamuraiha said, as the rat nibbled on the small cracker she threw to him, "You know, maybe I'll change you back someday." She smiled as the rat infinitesimally paused, before returning to his food. She chuckled, rubbing her finger against the cheeks of the rodent. "No, you're too sweet to let go so soon. Sharrkan's attention would only be on you if he ever gets you back. That's not acceptable now, is it? He'd be distracted by you, even in the most important situations." Her hand retreated from out of the cage, taking its place on top of the desk. "It's best if you stay out of that idiot's sight." Her smile widened.

"Right Aphiuheikus?"

* * *

><p><em>an:__ Let me just say, holy shizzle thanks to __**sachiko haruki**__, I probably wouldn't have had another one-shot idea in my head for a long time. Or a name for Sharrkan's snake. SO, I wanna thank her for giving me the idea of using Sharrkan's snake in a one-shot! As for the reason for Aphiuheikus' hostility, that's up to you. And Yamu be jealous of a snake! Haha, anyways, as always, feel free to give me some ideas, especially days like these when along with the rest of my body, my brain is on vacation!_

_M'kay baii._

_-Suka-chan_


End file.
